<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fan connection by purplefox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626466">Fan connection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox'>purplefox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Sasuke weren't that close but he was glad that he had been invited here tonight. He can't take his eyes off of her. For Shikamaru lots of things were bothersome but getting close to her might light fire to his blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/551587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fan connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re not friends.” Shikamaru pointed out. “But thanks for the invitation. I feel almost as if you would be better off with your normal two.” He took the soda from the bartender before he sat back on his chair. “What happened to them?”</p><p>“Sakura’s practicing her new routine.” Sasuke took his drink before his eyes moved around the club. “Naruto’s… he’s having lessons.” His small smile told Shikamaru that a whole new story was going over his head but he didn’t care.</p><p>He knew what Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke did outside of the school. He completely understood although he didn’t think that both sides of the argument were wrong. there were so many different ways to dance. No one was completely right. Was Naruto amazing in the streets and clubs?</p><p>Shikamaru did have eyes. Naruto could tear up the floor and he put more emotions into his dances when he wasn’t in the school. The emotions were what changed everything. It wasn’t just the moves because when poured passion into things. It transformed.</p><p>For Shikamaru he had things to pass on. He had come to learn how to help his traditions survive and he had learned many things in the school. Mainly that if he ever got a Naruto on his hands to keep them away from people like Danzo. It was just sad how they stifled Naruto.</p><p>Sakura and Sasuke seemed to be doing fine enough. They belonged in both worlds. Sasuke was running after Itachi’s footsteps. Only a blind man wouldn’t notice that and again. Shikamaru had eyes.</p><p>“Thanks for the invite.” Shikamaru murmured as he saw the stage brighten and the club around them darkened. “This seems like an elite event. How did you manage that?”</p><p>“Naruto’s friends with the leader of the event.” Sasuke whispered to him. “He’s a good guy. He took to Naruto, wanted him to join his crew but you know Naruto.”</p><p>“Yeah. Free… spirit.” Shikamaru whispered as he spotted a blonde walk onto the stage. He was never bothered by people. He didn’t like troublesome things but from her walk to her smile when she slammed the fan onto the stage. She was trouble.</p><p>She was no newbie either. She controlled the stage to the point that Shikamaru almost missed the others in her group. When he watched dance until she went to her knees before she opened the fan behind her with a flourish. He was speechless. She was beautiful.</p><p>Splits and flips that not anyone could do. Only someone completely crazy would try such things. She had to trust the men and women around her. The routine was flawless. She was cocky too.</p><p>It was… sexy the way that she flipped and turned. The way teased and grinded. She taunted and moved until it shocked Shikamaru that the dance was over. When she got to her feet and bowed and the club burst into applause he clapped along.</p><p>“Temari.” Sasuke said softly when the next group took the stage. “The fan is a big part of her group. I’ve been studying them for quite some time.”</p><p>“A family thing.” Shikamaru could understand that even while he craned his neck to look for where the woman had gone.</p><p>X</p><p>“You came with Sasuke.” A red haired man stopped him where he stood. “You are friends with Naruto as well?” His eyes bored into Shikamaru.</p><p>“Naruto? You’re the guy that wanted him to join his crew?” Shikamaru questioned. He had seen the woman around this area but now she was gone. This was just bothersome but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p>“I’m not the only one. Naruto… unique.” The man said before someone snorted behind him.</p><p>“That blondie is completely crazy.” The woman turned up before she shook her head. “Gaara… we can’t handle Naruto. Did you hear what he did at the warehouse battle? He doesn’t value his body that’s obvious. Who does a flip from that high?”</p><p>“Temari.” Gaara said lazily. “That catch just now is considered just as dangerous. We have three people recovering because they tried it.”</p><p>“They aren’t me.” She dismissed before she eyed Shikamaru. “I think I know you.” She tilted her head. “Nara right? I think I’ve seen your mom perform that illusion dance.” Shikamaru eyed her while Gaara looked between them. “Finally come to get a taste of the street battles?”</p><p>“Come to get a taste?” Shikamaru murmured. “Yeah. Maybe.” The flash of amusement in her eyes told him he wasn’t being as slick as he thought he was being but… he couldn’t help it. “Maybe you could show me a thing or two.”</p><p>X</p><p>Were there any normal kids in that classy school? Temari closed her fan as she came face to face with Nara again. Naruto was off the chains crazy. Sasuke and Sakura? Crazy too but nothing like blondie. She had thought the lazy guy that stumbled in was more like what the school was supposed to be like.</p><p>But maybe it was a good thing that she was wrong. she wrapped a hand around his neck as they moved together. side to side before she broke away to fall into her routine. It was the breaks and pops that she was used to while she used her fan as a prop.</p><p>Anyone that Naruto seemed to know was completely off the chains in one way or another. Nara didn’t let her escape. He didn’t get intimidated. He didn’t overstep. He was simply almost perfect. He made her laugh through her routine and when she turned around he was right there. This was just fun.</p><p>X</p><p>“My brother misses Naruto. You should tell him don’t be a stranger!” Temari called to them as they left. “And… Shikamaru!” He faced her and she smiled. “See you around.”</p><p>“She doesn’t like many people.” Sasuke murmured when Temari turned back around. “You think that’s a good idea? She’s Gaara’s older sister.” Sasuke paused before he shrugged. “Actually do what you want. She’s a better choice than most people.”</p><p>“I had fun tonight.” Shikamaru admitted. “It was something new. Time flew by.” Flirting behind the fan and watching her whirl and dance around him. The way she would pretend to fight him with that fan. “I want to see her again.”</p><p>“That can be arranged. Be sure to tell Naruto you know her… he sees her more than the rest of us. Better get better shoes. Battle dances are hell on them.” Sasuke unlocked his car before he glanced Shikamaru. “I think I’m glad I brought you after all. Never saw you look like this before.” He pointed to the mirror and Shikamaru saw himself. “You look alive… it’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>